Cambios
by Eyes of cat
Summary: No soy muy buena con los resumenes asique leanlo y opinan ¿si? LuxusxLucy, NatsuxLisanna y muchas parejas mas e.e


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos de Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo como marionetas.**

El regreso.

Había una chica rubia, con unas medidas nada envidiables (?), llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo azul celeste, iba hacia una fiesta en su gremio Fairy Tail. No tenía pareja pero eso no parecía preocuparla mucho, de echo sabía que no sería la única sin pareja y tampoco se iban a reír de ella por un motivo tan banal.

Estaba cerca del gremio cuando escucho un horrible grito, la rubia se paró en seco y después de unos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos decidió investigar de quien fue el grito, se dio al vuelta y empezó a correr por donde ella creyó escucharlo. Llegó a un callejón sin salida asique paro para coger aire, iba a ir al baile ya que por ese lugar no se veía a nadie, se dio la vuelta muy decidida a marcharse.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo una voz que la resultaba muy familiar.

La rubia miro por encima de su hombro y vislumbro una silueta, se dio la vuelta algo temerosa pues aunque la voz le resultara familiar no sabía de dónde. Observo a la persona acercarse poco a poco a ella, esta no se podía mover por el miedo solo esperaba que si la iba a hacer algo lo hiciera ya. Cerró los ojos y formo unos puños con sus manos, no podía quedarse inmóvil y esperar, ella era un miembro de Fairy Tail y no podía hacer que quedaran mal, ya no era la niña rica y mimada ahora gracias a todos era mucho más fuerte, abrió los ojos y adopto una postura de pelea, con su mano derecha consiguió coger el látigo y espero a que la figura se acercara.

-¿Lucy? –volvio a decir la voz, y cuanto mas escuchaba mas familiar le resultaba.

-si, ¿Quién eres tu?

El aludido se puso debajo de una farola para que pudiera verlo bien. Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par '_no puede ser él, es imposible… ¿qué hace aquí?' _pensó.

-¡¿Lu-Luxus?

Luxus soltó una sonora carcajada, la rubia no había cambiado nada, igual de miedica que siempre, pero esta vez había algo diferente se había puesto en una postura de ataque, era la única persona que lograba sorprenderlo, aparte de Natsu Dragneel.

-¿De que te sorprendes tanto?, después de todo esta es mi ciudad natal.

-Ya pero… pero… no esperaba verte por aquí –sonrió levemente mientras guardaba el látigo- Oye tu… ¿escuchaste un grito?

-Mmm… si de echo vine hacia este callejón en busca de la persona pero cuando llegue aquí solo encontré a una chica rubia vestida muy elegante y me pregunto yo ¿por qué vistes así?, ¿tienes una cita?

Lucy se sonrojo y movió la mano.

-C-claro que no, el gremio hoy celebra una fiesta importante, según el maestro, asique después de una larga charla con Wendy y Erza decidí vestirme así.

-Ya veo, no te pedí tantos detalles pero bueno. ¿Te acompaño a la fiesta señorita?

-ah… em… no quiero resultar una molestia - si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora Lucy era un tomate.

-No me molesta, además tengo que hablar con el viejo

Tendió muy elegantemente la mano hacia Lucy, esta miro la mano y luego a Luxus, después de un pequeño rato de espera Lucy poso su mano en la suya, el sonrió y la agarro sin hacerla daño. Desde que salieron del callejón no habían intercambiado palabra, la rubia estaba demasiado nerviosa, nunca creyó que iría con Luxus a una fiesta, en cambio el se preguntaba qué era lo que el viejo tenía que decirle a él y al resto del gremio.

…..

Mientras en el gremio…Natsu estaba andando de arriba abajo algo nervioso, no sabia donde se había metido Lucy y empezaba a preocuparse, la fiesta había empezado hace una hora. Erza por su parte estaba riñendo a Gray por exhibicionismo, el pobre hombre se había quitado la ropa y no se había dado ni cuenta. Juvia observaba a Gray toda sonrojada ya que el estaba casi desnudo y su imaginación daba para mucho. El resto del gremio andaba bebiendo, comiendo y bailando.

-¡Silencio! -dijo una voz que conocían muy bien, era la del maestro Makarov. Todo el mundo dejo de hacer lo que tenía entre manos para escucharle.- Bien, ¿estamos todos?

-Falta Lucy - dijo Natsu sentado en un banco.

-¡Aye! - el pequeño gato azul estaba sentado junto con Charle y Lily en una de las vigas que se encontraban en el tejado.

-Esperaremos a que llegue, seguir divirtiéndoos mientras. - se sentó encima de la barra y comenzó a beber.

El resto del gremio volvió a lo suyo, Cana le quito la cerveza que tenía en la mano Macao, ya que era de su propiedad y así por este motivo tan insignificante comenzó una pelea entro los miembros del gremio. Erza intentaba calmarlos a todos, Mira se quedaba desde la barra mirándoles con una sonrisa y Wendy había huido lejos de la pelea.

-¿quieres pelea, Gray? –grito un muy enojado Natsu, tirándole un plato a la cabeza.

- ¿eh? Como te atreves idiota –gray se levanto de su asiento muy enojado y se acerco a Natsu.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esos dos ya se habían unido a la pelea. Todos estaban tan entretenidos que ninguno se dio cuenta que Lucy había llegado al gremio acompañada.

-Lucy, llegaste… -la pequeña Wendy fue a recibirla a ella y a su acompañante, al que se quedo mirándole durante unos segundos – ¿quién es él?

- Él es Luxus, es el nieto del maestro.

Luxus entro al gremio e ignoro tanto a las chicas como a las personas que estaban en medio de una pelea, fue directamente hasta donde se encontraba su abuelo.

-Viejo, ¿para que me llamaste?

-Luxus, no creí que llegarías tan pronto hip, -dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Pues ya ves, deja de beber te sentara mal… -le quito la jarra y la dejo bastante lejos- no me digas que me has llamado para que vea como te emborrachas.

-Claro que no, ¿ya vino Lucy? –se puso serio.

-Si, vino conmigo –señalo a la rubia que estaba sentada hablando con Lisanna y Juvia.

-Bien, entonces, ¡SILENCIO! –grito el maestro para que dejaran de pelearse y como siempre recibió la atención de todos- Tengo una noticia que darles a todos ustedes.

**¡Bieen! El primer capítulo acabado, es cortito lo se pero es el primer fic que escribo asique espero sus reviews, ya sea con críticas, diciendo que les encanto o diciendo que no les gusto nada de nada, me lo tomare bien e intentare mejorar todo lo que pueda. Sea lo que sea les sigo queriendo (?).**

**¿Que será lo que el maestro les tiene que decir a sus queridos hijos?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al ver a Luxus? **

**Ustedes no lo saben, en realidad yo tampoco improviso sobre la marcha e_e**

**Aaah este fic será LuxusxLucy *O* en mi cabeza esta pareja si pega en la suya no se, aunque pensándolo bien son como agua y aceite peeero... el amor es ciego.**

**También habrá NatsuxLisanna, JuviaxGray y LevyxGazille, wohohoho no se como les meteré a todos en el fic, no me entran están espachurrados D: -rio- tendrán que perdonarme mi cabeza no va muy bien últimamente, pero no se preocupen no están para nada espachurrados.**


End file.
